wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The False Dragonets
Fatespeaker:'' "Your real problem is that my friends are never going to let you replace me. We were raised together! We're loyal to each other! They'll fight back if you try to take me out and put someone else in!"'' ''Viper: "Replace her? We can do that?"'' ''Flame: "Do it. I vote yes."'' ''Ochre: "Me too. He looks quiet. Quiet would be great."'' ''Squid: "Can I be the one to shove her off the cliff?"'' The False Dragonets are the backup plan for the Talons of Peace. All of their parents are members of the organization, with the exception of Fatespeaker. Flame is the replacement for Glory, Ochre is the replacement of Clay, Squid is the replacement of Tsunami, Fatespeaker is the replacement of Starflight, and Viper is the replacement of Sunny. History Sandwing 001.jpg|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang False Dragonets- TOTAL CHAOS0001.jpg|The False Dragonets- Total Chaos Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.05 PM.png|A typical SeaWing by Joy Ang, colored by Hawky Screen Shot 2014-01-31 at 11.26.39 AM.png|A typical SkyWing by Joy Ang Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.17 PM.png|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang, colored by Hawky Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.36 PM.png|A typical MudWing by Joy Ang, colored by Hawky Photo on 1-25-14 at 6.11 PM -2.png DSCF3403.JPG Not too long after the brightest night when the eggs hatched, Nautilus, the leader of the Talons of Peace, decided that it would be best to have a backup plan, in case the real dragonets were unsatisfactory. He included his own son, Squid, who hatched around the correct time. Viper the SandWing, Flame the SkyWing, and Ochre the MudWing were donated by their parents, who were also Talons. Morrowseer, after being informed of the Backup Plan, gave them Fatespeaker the NightWing. She hatched a few months after the brightest night, possibly meaning that Morrowseer wasn't notified until it was already underway. The real dragonets were not told that they had replacements; the false dragonets were not told that they were replacements, either. While the dragonets had vicious guardians, and had to grow up as a team, the false dragonets were presumably spoiled, or at the least treated as normal dragons, and grew up to hate each other. Viper and Flame, especially, were violent to all of them. The false dragonets, in fact, were not actually told that they were "part of the prophecy" until they were almost seven; however, it may just be that Squid wasn't told. The dragonets' guardians were never informed of the backup plan, as they probably would have objected. Because of this, Blister and Morrowseer sought them out to kill them, brutally. At the beginning of The Hidden Kingdom, the dragonets are shown to be fighting. They are also unimpressed by Morrowseer; in fact, Fatespeaker is delighted, thinking that one of her prophecies came true. They were later taken to the Night Kingdom, to everyone's displeasure except Fatespeaker's, though she was disappointed. Fatespeaker later brightens upon seeing Starflight brought in, leading into the next book. In The Dark Secret, it is shown that they can work together, as they all (excluding Fatespeaker) managed to work together to chase away Starflight, as well as when they tried to convince the SkyWings at their outermost outpost. However, they still loathe each other, except for Fatespeaker, who is naive and believes that the others are her friends. After they fail to convince the SkyWings at the outpost, and after being rescued by NightWing soldiers, Squid "quits being a dragonet of destiny," though he isn't serious. However, Morrowseer bans him from the NightWing island, abandoning him to die in SkyWing territory. During a battle training session, Viper attempts to kill Fatespeaker, blaming her from being stuck in the Night Kingdom. Starflight saves her, however, and Viper incidentally slices Flame's face with her tail barb and then falls into the lava, presumably dying. It is then that Starflight realizes that the False Dragonets cannot be dragonets of destiny, as Flame and Ochre were both born a few weeks before the brightest night, as well as Ochre possibly being from a normal egg and Fatespeaker hatching a few months after the brightest night. Starflight confronts Morrowseer, who refuses to answer his questions. Fatespeaker mentions that she was born after the brightest night, meaning that she possibly knew all along that she was not a dragonet of destiny. However, Flame is taken to the Rainforest Kingdom by Starflight and Fatespeaker, and is given cactus juice as a cure for his SandWing venom scratch. Fatespeaker currently resides in the rainforest, after she escaped the Night Kingdom's destruction. Squid was rescued from the Sky Kingdom by a Talon spy, possibly Avalanche, and Nautilus takes him to a meeting with Morrowseer and Blister, though Morrowseer never shows up, as he presumably died in the volcano eruption. Personalities Squid - the SeaWing dragonet tends to act spoiled, and is also rather immature for his age. He is obsessed with treasure, and constantly bullied by the other False Dragonets, which is not helped by the fact he is rather small and weak. He thinks he should be the best of all five, and never wanted to share with anyone else. Fatespeaker - the NightWing dragonet is the least spoiled of the five, and has "visions of the future." She often brings up her visions, oblivious to her "friends'" annoyance. She is naive like Sunny, and is very daring and rebellious. She seems to think that the other False Dragonets are her "friends", despite the fact that they all dislike her. Flame - the SkyWing dragonet is rather violent. He doesn't like the company of the other dragonets, with the possible exception of Viper. He enjoys tormenting the others with her. However, Viper scratched him with her barb on accident, wounding him severely. He also has deadly hopes of being an assassin one day. His mind is drowning in anger and hate. Viper - the SandWing dragonet is rather like Flame. She is violent, and hates the other dragonets with a passion, with the possible exception of Flame, who she torments her "friends" with. She has a special hate for Fatespeaker, wanting to kill her on several occasions. Ochre - the MudWing dragonet is always hungry, like Clay is, but way more excessively. Squid describes him as a bully; however, this has yet to be proven true. Trivia * The false dragonets didn't fit the prophecy anyways, as they hatched ''around ''the brightest night, not ''on ''it, like on the prophecy says. Gallery Fatespeaker.jpg|Fatespeaker Squid.jpg|Squid Wings of fire.jpg|Viper MudWing.png|Ochre, lineart by Joy Ang Skywingred.png|Flame, lineart by Joy Ang Screen Shot 2013-11-11 at 5.58.20 PM BBS.png|False Dragonets, by RhynoBullraq FalseDragonets.jpeg|The False Dragonets, collaged from Joy Ang's art PicCollage.jpeg|Viper, collaged from Joy Ang's art|link=Viper The False Dragonets.jpg|Ochre, Flame, Squid, Viper and Fatespeaker SquidSpeaker.png|Squidspeaker, by Hawky False Dragonets- TOTAL CHAOS0001.jpg Fatespeaker forsees all!.png|From RhynoBullraq's art AvalancheFlame.png|Avalanche and Flame, by NikkiMcCloud The False Dragonets.jpeg|Art by Summerleaf TwoFaced.png|Flame by NikkiMcCloud Viper (QueenClam).png Fatey.png|Fatespeaker (By Lightningstrike) Wof your stupid tribe by kassldy-d6w0k19.png Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:False Dragonets Category:Talons of Peace